


A Couple Promises

by EeeGeeKay (EricaGraceKay)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGraceKay/pseuds/EeeGeeKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their big day, and Ichigo gives a little speech. Simple fluff, written in about half an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple Promises

He pulled a piece of notebook paper out of his pants pocket. As he unfolded it, he addressed the group of friends, family, and acquaintances gathered before them.

"Um, I had to write this down so I wouldn't forget."

His hands shook a little. He turned to his companion and began reading his scribbled notes.

"We've been through a lot. You held out your hand to me when I needed it most. You brought out strength in me that I didn't even know was there. You kept me in line. And in return, I was basically a big dick to you."

He took a deep breath while their audience laughed.

"But I want to make a promise. A couple promises actually."

He squinted at the page for a second before continuing.

"I promise to keep you safe, no matter how much trouble you manage to get yourself in. As long as I'm around, no one will lay a finger on you. Second, I promise to be the best person I can be."

Shaking his head, He let out a chuckle.

"And lastly, I promise to never be cheesy like this again."

He took both of his companion's hands in his, letting the paper flutter to their feet. "Rukia, I can't picture myself with anybody else. You made the rain stop. You made me who I am today. You've given me so much, and all I can give in return is my heart and my last name."

Tears glistened in Rukia's violet eyes.

"Ichigo, you idiot. I love you."


End file.
